


Horse play

by Midnightrose96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightrose96/pseuds/Midnightrose96
Summary: Emma landed her dream job as a horse trainer at one of the most prestige horse ranches in the country. Unfortunately she also unwittingly agreed to keep her hands off the most beautiful woman in the world. She cannot fuck this up, she has self control, right?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. An offer I cannot refuse

**Author's Note:**

> New prompt I wanted to give a chance. Let me know what you think.

Emma closed her eyes as she swallowed down the shot of tequila. God tequila is disgusting. Tonight she planned on getting shit faced, because guess what? At 26 years old Emma Swan, the perpetual drifter was once again technically homeless.

Emma was a horse trainer, though many called her a 'horse whisperer'. Some might say it was fate, but she believed that it was pure luck that her third foster home was on a ranch and she was naturally drawn to the horses. That was the foster home that she stayed in the longest, only because she proved herself invaluable, even at such a young age. She could work wonders with horses. The time she spent with the horses and the stable boy, August, was probably the best memories of her childhood.

She was sought after and had trained horses all over the country, but the relationship with her employers usually soured after a while. Emma cared for the animals, while for most of the people who own them the horses are secondary to the money they bring in. She had lived in places that she loved and yet nothing ever felt like home. Perhaps because she did not truly have a home. Nowhere she truly belonged. 

Last night she packed her bags in anger when a horse went lame after she begged Mr. Gold not to let the horse compete. After the horse became useless to him he shot it and Emma packed her bags and spent the night crying her eyes out.

She stiffened as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and was preparing herself mentally to push some handsy guy off of her when she turned around.

"Henry, I haven't seen you in ages, how are you? What are you doing in a dump like this?! ", Emma said surprised but happy to see the older man. 

"I am doing very well thank you Emma, I have no other reason for being here than to speak to you, a little birdie told me that you have been sitting here for a while.", Henry smiled, his eyes crinkling knowingly at the corners.

Emma met Henry when she was seventeen, she helped him break in a newly bought stallion on a wager. He was very impressed and the two of them sat talking for most of the afternoon. He owned one of the biggest and most impressive horse ranches in the country and was one of the truly respected men in the community. Through the years she had bumped into him a few times and even met his crazy daughter, Zelena (who looked absolutely nothing like him and had a british accent for some reason). She liked Zelena, because she was unlike anyone else in these parts. 

"Yes, my employment with Mr. Gold has ended as was inevitable, you were right about him.", she said, trying her best not to slur. She really respected him. 

"Well his loss is my gain. We both knew this day would come eventually, I will pay you triple what he paid you and you get a lavish flat adjoining my house.", Henry said a playful smirk on his face. 

Emma was stunned. She knew she was sought after, but Henry could get whomever he wanted. He came here to make her an offer, an offer that she could not possibly refuse at that. 

Emma made a comically exaggerated expression as if she was thinking very deeply about the offer, then smiled and held her hand out. 

But Henry looked at her seriously, holding his hand up, "Just one last condition that you have to agree to, you keep your hands off my daughter." 

Emma laughed at this, a bit confused, he could not be serious. Zelena had always playfully flirted with her, but she had a reputation for being a man-eater and she was not at all Emma's type. 

"Deal", she said with a serious expression and they shook hands. 

"I best be getting home. I expect you at the ranch tomorrow at 6am, so I would seriously consider switching to coffee if I were you.", he tipped his hat and left the bar. 

Emma waited for him to leave and then ordered a coffee and a water. There was no way that she was going to fuck this up. 

*******************************

The next day Emma was glad to check out of the hotel. She had spent far to many of her nights in hotel rooms, it's something that lost its charm pretty quickly. 

She packed the few belongings she had into the trunk of her yellow mustang. She supposed it was strange for a 26 year old to have so few belongings, but it was something that carried with her from her childhood. Her bank account was fuller than she would ever have imagined, but she was always ready to pack her bag and leave at a moment's notice. 

She felt free as the wind blew her hair wildly around her. She had to admit that for the first time ina very long time she was excited. This job was something that she had always dreamed off. 

When she entered the Mills Estate she was in awe. Of course she had heard about how wonderful it was, but she had never actually been there. The grounds were beautiful and clean, but still entangled with nature. Massive trees surrounded the racing tracks and various other arenas. She could see the stables on the far end of the property and on her left was a beautiful mansion. Everything seemed so huge and high class, she could tell that a lot of work went into keeping everything in such a good condition.   
"I cannot fuck this up.", she whispered to herself. 

Henry took her on a tour of the grounds and she was amazed at how absolutely lovely everything was. She could see how much Henry cared for the animals. These horses would certainly be the most magnificent creatures that she had ever worked with. Henry also clearly did not use the word 'lavish' unnecessarily, her apartment was almost more like another wing of the mansion. Henry certainly had good taste but the decorations in her apartment seemed like they were chosen by a woman, but it couldn't be Zelena, it was nothing like her. 

After the tour Emma threw herself in the bed. She moaned out loud, it felt like she was floating on a cloud. She had to say Henry did his best to make her feel at home. Other people who worked on the ranch either lived off of the ranch or in the rooms on the opposite side of the estate to where the mansion was. Henry had to leave for a meeting but invited her to dinner that night. Emma actually looked forward to it. She liked Henry's company and she hoped that Zelena would be there, she enjoyed the red-head immensely. 

She got dressed in the riding pants, boots and tanktop that she usually wore when working with the horses, she tied her hair in a high pony tail. Henry showed her a newly acquired friesian that was clearly made to be a show horse, but he was young and needed a lot of training. 

Emma spent little time with the horse and already knew he was smart and eager to impress her. The arena he was in was large and Emma knew what she wanted to do. She saw a horse in the grazing area that had excellent form, clearly beautifully trained. She found that younger horses respond well to being 'taught' by the older horses so to speak. 

She was walking with the gentle beast to the training arena when she heard someone behind her. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

She turned to see the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. Her skin was tanned and her full lips were almost as mesmerising as her captivating brown eyes. The woman was dressed in a tight fitting grey dress and killer heels , which contrasted completely with her Nashville surroundings. Emma had to tell herself to focus and look the woman in the eyes, because apparently the world's most beautiful woman was also the angriest one. 

"Sorry, um I was just...", Emma stuttered. 

"Just touching my horse with your filthy hands, who do you think you are? I will have you removed from the grounds.", the brunette said, her voice low and dangerous. 

"Wow, calm down, I'm the new trainer, who are you exactly?", Emma tried to calm the woman. She didn't know that Henry stabled horses for other people. 

"Oh, my father didn't tell me he hired someone already. I'm Henry's daughter.", Regina said looking Emma up and down, with an expression that made Emma feel uncomfortable and tingly all at the same time. 

"Zelena, holy shit you really had an insane makeover.", Emma joked, but she swallowed her laughter when the brunette just raised a judgmental eyebrow at her. 

"I'm Emma", she said and she held her hand out towards Regina. 

"Regina Mills", the brunette said looking Emma dead in the eyes like she didn't see Emma's hand stretched out towards her. 

"I have an urgent meeting to go to, put my horse back in the grazing area and don't ever touch him again.", Regina said before walking off without another word. 

Emma turned around to watch that perfect ass walk away, then it clicked. Yes, this was definitely the daughter that she promised to keep her hands off. Fuck. 

She looked at the beautiful horse, who stared after his owner.  
"Your mommy is a bitch, a smoking hot, insanely beautiful bitch."

The horse blew air out through his lips as if he too was exasperated by what had taken place and Emma laughed. 

******************************


	2. Dinner and a show

Emma looked at herself in the mirror as she got ready for dinner. After a long day in the sun she had taken a shower and now her long blonde locks were framing her face and she put on some light makeup. She didn't know what the dress code was, but she could not remember when she had ever seen Henry without one of his vintage loose fitting suits. She decided to go with black pants and heeled boots and a low cut top that was a bit more formal than her usual shirts.

When she knocked at the door of the main house and was immediately nervous when Regina opened the door. Regina gave her a once over, eyes dwelling a bit, but by her expression it was impossible to tell whether the look was one of disgust or interest. 

"Good evening Miss Swan, do come in.", Regina somehow looked threatening even with a smile on her face.

Regina was still wearing the same dress and Emma was glad that she opted to dress more formally. Regina closed the door behind her and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Emma was relieved when Henry greeted her and handed her a drink. They were talking about the new show horse when Regina came in to tell them that dinner was ready. 

The two of them sat down at the table and Regina brought out a dish of lasagna that smelled like heaven.

Emma noticed that there was a fourth place set at the table, but she decided not to ask about it.

Emma took the first bite and moaned, "Regina, this is amazing."

Regina looked pleased for a brief moment, but then replied, "Don't talk with your mouth full dear." 

"Regina darling, be nice.", her father said and Regina just gave him an angelic smile. God she was beautiful, Emma could not help but think so. 

"I heard that my daughter almost had you removed form the premises Emma.", Henry said with a laugh. 

"Yes, but I'd get a bit unpleasant too if some stranger were to take my horse without my permission, I imagine." 

Regina had no snide remark after that and the three of them continued the meal in a civil fashion. Then the front door swung open and Zelena entered. Emma could feel the entire mood of the evening shift. 

"Emma, I heard daddy hired you, congrats!", she said flinging her arms around Emma and kissing her cheeks. 

Regina seemed annoyed by her sister, "You are more than half an hour late." 

"You know me Gina I always lose track of time. At least Emma was here to keep the two of you company, isn't she positively delicious?", Zelena said kissing her father's cheek and then sitting down. 

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister and Henry laughed. 

Regina and Henry discussed their meetings of the day and Emma listened, interested in the possibility of a new breeding programme that Henry wanted to start. Zelena on the other hand looked bored and she sighed loudly a few times. When silence fell to the table she leapt at the opportunity to change the subject. 

"I'm just happy to have someone smart and sexy as a trainer again, Robin was so boring honestly, what a dull man, don't you think daddy made a great choice hiring Emma Gina?", Zelena said almost provocatively. Regina sent a scathing look at her sister. 

"I'll be happy when I see the talent that Miss Swan has, but I do tend to agree with you about Robin, not that the trainers are here to be sexy Zelena." 

Emma smiled at this, "Of course, but it doesn't hurt right?", she said winking at Zelena and Zelena cackled as Regina rolled her eyes. 

Regina and Henry spent the rest of the evening talking to Emma about which horses needed training for what. Emma found it hard to look at Regina without letting her eyes fall to those perfect plump lips and she had to chastise herself more than once. 

A few times during dinner Emma caught Regina's eyes on her as she talked. She hoped that the brunette was warming up to her. This job was going to be really shit otherwise, as she could see that Regina was more in charge than Henry. Regina had her walls up, Emma could definitely understand that, but maybe she would understand better how to break them down as well.

After delicious apple pie for desert everyone walked her to the door. 

"I'm really excited to have you here Emma, let me know if you need anything.", Henry said warmly. 

"Thank you Henry, I really appreciate your hospitality.", Emma said and Henry hugged her, Emma inexplicably felt tears come to her eyes, which she quickly blinked away. 

Zelena did not wait a second before enveloping Emma in a tight hug. Emma immediately started an internal war with herself on whether she should hug Regina or not. At this point it might be weirder not to. But Regina did not look like the touchy-feely type. After Zelena released her she looked at Regina and said, "Dinner was really amazing, thank you." and she stepped in for a hug, Regina stiffened, but then returned the brief hug.

Big mistake, Emma thought. Regina's perfume that she smelled since the moment she got there now overwhelmed her and Regina's form felt perfect against her. 

*******************************

That night she slept better than she had in a long time. She already felt more at home on the Mills Estate than she felt anywhere else, which was frightening. 

*******************************

Regina struggled to fall asleep that night. She felt conflicted about the new trainer. The woman infuriated her, but for some reason her father really trusted Emma and she trusts her father's judgement better than anyone else's. What did, however, bother her was Zelena's liking of the girl. She loved her half sister, but she was not always the best judge of character and would do anything if she knew that Regina would disapprove of it. 

She had asked Zelena why she made inappropriate remarks at the table, Zelena's answer was, "I was just kidding sis, it's not like either of us stands a chance anyways, believe me, all the girls want a piece of Emma Swan." 

Zelena's comment bothered her, firstly because Zelena, who was completely straight, felt she needed to include herself is that. Secondly, nobody was out of Regina Mills' league, not that she was interested at all. She just thought Zelena didn't know what she was saying, typical. 

When she finally drifted to sleep, her dreams were tormented by a certain blonde. The blonde's hands all over her, that lean body against her, those pink lips trailing down her body. Green eyes looking up at her from between her thighs. Regina shot up in her bed after a powerful orgasm had ripped through her body. She was out of breath, her body on fire and her heart beat wildly. 

Fucking Zelena got inside her head with her stupid comments. 

Cold early morning shower it is.


	3. Reverse Cowgirl

Emma stretched out in her bed the next morning. Getting up at 5am might be a bit harder in a bed like this one.

Emma loved waking up at a ranch, walking in the crisp morning air, seeing the world wake up, the sunrise and making sure that the horses are properly fed. She decided to go on a run, something that she did occasionally, as exercise is not really necessary when you train horses all day. She just felt that she had a bit of tension to get rid of. 

She followed a trail that she saw the previous day, it took her to the untamed woods part of the the grounds, just past the first few rows of trees she came to a lake. She stopped, a thin layer of sweat covered her skin despite the cold of the early morning. She picked up a few rocks and started skimming them across the water. Camping was actually something she enjoyed as a child, even though she never got to do it much. Nature always attracted her, it felt less dirty than the city and helped clear her head. August taught her how to skim rocks on a rare weekend camping trip. The morning was quiet and tranquil. 

Her head snapped up when she heard the sound of hooves. She was not, however, ready for the sight of Regina on her horse, clearly in a world of her own. Emma could not help but stare, watching Regina ride was like watching a beautiful dance. It was like she and the horse were one, moving in perfect harmony. The horse was galloping towards where Emma was standing, but they weren't close enough to spot Emma. After a while the horse slowed and Regina dismounted so gracefully Emma actually gasped. Her eyes tried to follow the brunette as she lead the horse behind a massive oak tree and she moved without even realising. She did realise, however, when she lost her footing over some slippery rocks and fell backwards into the shallow lake water. It was freezing cold and Emma laid there, temporarily paralysed. 

As soon as she hit the water she prayed to the gods that Regina did not hear the splash. How fucking mortifying would that be. 

She closed her eyes with embarrassment when Regina emerged from behind the tree, looking immediately irritated. Green eyes looked up though when she heard the most beautiful deep laugh coming from Regina. 

"I'm glad that I can be of some entertainment to you.", Emma quipped. 

"You know there is actually a running path right there.", Regina said.

"Yeah well, you know, the road less travelled and all that.", Emma said trying, very ungraciously, to get up. 

"Sometimes there's a path for a reason Red Riding Hood.", Regina said stretching out her hand to pull Emma up. 

Emma frowned, "What does that make you, the big bad wolf?", Emma said and then swallowed when her body was pulled up in close proximity to Regina's body. Regina suddenly wore a wolfish grin and Emma quickly put some distance between them. 

"So do you take a morning ride every day?", Emma asked. Regina didn't answer and seemed distracted and Emma wondered if there was some mud on her shirt. "Are you alright?", She cleared her throat and Regina's head snapped up and her face seemed a bit flushed. 

"I've got to go Miss Swan.", she said hurriedly and practically ran to her horse and took off. 

Emma was stunned, but just called after her, "You can call me Emma!".

Emma was puzzled, she pulled her tank top away from her body to examine it, but there was nothing on it. When she released the fabric she realised that the wet shirt was almost completely see-through and her nipples were rock hard thanks to the morning diving session. 

"Oh for the love of god!", she said to nobody in particular before basically sprinting back to her apartment. Not the productive start to her day that she had envisioned. 

*********************************

By noon Emma was worn out more than any of the horses she had trained. It was a blazing sunshine day and the heat mercilessly surrounded her, it seemed to get thicker and thicker by the second. 

She took refuge under an apple tree for a moment to gulp down some water and catch her breath. Some of the guys who did the landscaping were having lunch nearby, but Emma was avoiding them like the plague after meeting Killian earlier in the day. Apparently the ignorant bastard has no clue what a lesbian is or how to take no for an answer.

Henry, Regina and Zelena had come to see her progress with the young stallion and to Emma's surprise all of them were very impressed. To be fair she had to note that Zelena only commented on her arms and not the progress she had made with the black beauty. She probably should be more flattered by that than Regina's approval of her work, but seeing Regina look at her with new eyes brought a blush to her cheeks and set her insides on fire. At least the latter could not be seen and the blush would not be noticeable in the scorching heat. She just this inherit need to try and please Regina, getting any reaction from the brunette was thrilling. 

Regina and Henry decided that Emma should push to get him ready for his first show in a month. It was a lot of pressure, but Emma thrived under it. She might have to twist Regina's arm to let her use Rocinante to help with the finer details though. 

******************************

The first week was over and Emma felt positive about what she had accomplished in such a short time. So when Zelena asked her out to drinks at the local bar, she said yes. Zelena was a lot of fun and truth be told Emma needed a drink or two. Emma put on some skin tight jeans, high heeled boots and a flannel, hoping that the bar was a more chilled scene. She put on a bit of make-up and then she and Zelena were on their way. The bar turned out to be really nice and casual. Zelena invited her friend Ruby and she and Emma immediately clicked. Ruby was gay too, but they were compatible in strictly bromosexual way and Emma had to say it was nice to get to know Ruby. All of them drank too much, danced a lot and were almost about to pass out by 2 am. Unfortunately Zelena's other friend, Marian, who was supposed to drive them home broke up with her boyfriend and proceeded to get completely shit-faced. Ruby had to take her home and Emma and Zelena were effectively stranded at the bar. 

"Emma, we have to bite the bullet. You just go ahead and call my sister to pick us up.", she said leaning heavily on Emma. 

"What!? Why should I call her, she is your sister, also is there not anyone else in the entire world that we can call?", Emma said, slurring pretty badly. 

"She'll kill me, she won't kill you, please Emma, don't make me do it.", she said shoving her phone into Emma's hands. 

Emma sighed heavily and searched her contact list. EVIL QUEEN REGINA popped up as one of the recently used contacts and Emma giggled a bit too much in her drunken state. She tried to compose herself to make the call. 

"Zelena if this is another prank call, I am going to loose it.", came Regina's voice on the other end of her line. Her voice was husky from sleeping and Emma had to bite her lip to keep her from moaning at how sexy it was. 

"Actually, this is Emma, our designated driver had to be driven home, so we are sort of stuck here. Can you maybe come get us.", she basically begged. 

"Where are you?"

"Um, I think it's called Reverse Cowgirl.", Emma cringed as she said the name. 

"Of course it is.", she heard a sigh in the other end of the line and then, "I'll be there in 20 minutes." 

***********************

In the 20 minutes it took Regina to get to the bar Zelena passed out completely. So when Regina parked her black Mercedes in front of the bar, Emma wanted the earth to just swallow her whole. 

Regina got out of her car, walked into the bar and looked disapprovingly from Emma to her passed out sister. 

"How do you suppose we get this sleeping beauty in the car?", Regina said after lifting Zelena's head from the bar and getting no reaction. 

"I've got this, just open the door for me.", Emma said. Regina looked on and could not help but be impressed by the clearly drunk woman lugging her sisters dead weight to the backseat of the car. The ride home was quiet and Emma willed her body to sober up, to no avail. 

When Regina stopped in front of the house Zelena got a second breath and stubbled towards the house, rambling that she needed aspirin and water. 

Emma got out of the car, "Thanks Regina, I'm really sorry."

When the brunette didn't respond Emma started walking to her apartment like a kicked puppy, not only because she was sad, but also because she was stumbling and definitely not walking in a straight line. She was about to topple over when she felt a slender arm encircle her waist and Regina's perfect form keeping her upright. Regina's perfume made her feel even more intoxicated. Regina unlocked the apartment for her and helped her to her bed. 

When Regina bent down to remove a Emma's boots Emma lifted her hand and stroked Regina's cheek with the back of her fingers. 

"I'm so sorry Regina, I am an idiot and you are so fucking beautiful." 

Brown eyes just looked into hers for a moment that could have lasted a second or an hour, it was hard to tell, then Emma ripped her hand away as if she had been burned. 

"Oh no, I touched you, I promised to keep my hands of you, please don't tell your father, he'll kill me.", Emma said with such conviction and concern that Regina had to fight to keep from smiling.


	4. Hangovers and headaches

Emma woke up with a head splitting headache, she groaned and tried to open up her eyes. The events of the previous night were coming back to her and she felt like crawling under the covers and never getting back out.

How many times was she going to make a fool of herself in front of Regina, she actually felt tears prick her eyes and she knew she probably didn't get enough sleep. "Pull yourself together Swan.", she whispered to herself.

She was about to get up when she noticed she was in some sweatpants and a tank top, fuck, she was really out of it, because she had no recollection of undressing and this is not even her pyjamas.

Then she noticed a glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand, but more importantly what looked like a note below it. She quickly picked it up and examined it.

_Miss Swan, drink the aspirin and water first thing and do not feel too bad about tonight. My sister is relentless and things like this happen to the best of us._

_PS. I'm sorry about the sweatpants, I could not find any other sleepwear._

Emma actually felt better despite knowing that Regina dressed her, the note was sweet and apparently Regina cared enough to take off her uncomfortable clothes. When she imagined Regina taking off her clothes she was usually conscious. Thank god she still had her underwear on and that she chose tasteful underwear instead of her spiderman drawers. Emma desperately wanted to get to know Regina, the woman who wrote this note, who is apparently considerate and cute and not so angry and made her heart flutter. 

****************************

Even though it was Saturday and she technically didn't have to work, Emma preferred to still work with the horses even if it wasn't the whole day.

She mainly planned on doing the physio that the vet prescribed for some of the horses. She walked to Cinnabon's stall (she had an idea that Zelena was behind that name), when she saw Regina brushing her horse. Regina looked different, she was in her riding clothes, but she didn't have any makeup on, it made her seem more youthful. Of course Regina would look fucking gorgeous no matter what. She decided to rather get the awkwardness out of the way.

"Hey, thanks again for last night.", she said cautiously.

Regina didn't answer immediately and Emma was about to walk away when Regina answered, "For the lift, the aspirin or the sweatpants?"

Emma found herself speechless at Regina's playful tone, she had expected Regina to act like none of it even happened. She was trying to think of a cute quip of her own, when Regina said in a slow deliberate tone, "You don't have to answer, it was a pleasure either way."

Regina was flirting with her, or more likely playing with her, but it intrigued her even so.

"Yeah well I just hope you enjoyed it, because I am never going out with Zelena ever again.", Emma answered.

"We'll see, Mills women can be pretty persuasive.", Regina said and Emma felt her stomach doing a flip. Regina was definitely baiting her, her voice was even more low and sexy than usual. Part of Emma was starting to get afraid that Regina was actually trying to get her fired.

"I'm not so easily persuaded, last night your sister ruined tequila and a perfectly good sex position for me", Emma laughed and was delighted when she heard Regina's deep laugh. She would probably do anything to make Regina laugh.

"Zelena has ruined many things for me, but you can't help but love her, do you have any siblings?", Regina asked.

"No, I mean technically I don't know. I grew up in the foster system and I never found out who my parents were. I did have one foster sibling that I was close with, but we got separated and lost contact. I bounced around between a lot of places", Emma answered, feeling like she was over-sharing.

"Oh I didn't know that, I guess I don't know you all that well. But I would like to. ", Regina said, her tone was one of admiration, not sympathy or pity and it felt like a weight lifted of off Emma's shoulders.

"I don't know you either, so maybe you can start by explaining where Zelena came from, I mean not just the hair and the accent, but like what planet?", Emma joked.

The two of them spent the morning causally getting to know each other in the stables. Emma continued with her work, but their conversation continued as she moved from stable to stable. Emma learned about Regina's difficult childhood and her strict mother who died in her forties, how Zelena grew up with her mother in England and how they only reconnected years later. Regina learned about the farm where Emma spent the most enjoyable years of her childhood, about August and about the hard times she experienced in most of the foster homes and the fact that she is deathly afraid of thunder storms. Regina even told Emma about the fact that she has always wanted a child, but is unable to have one.

It was time for lunch when Emma walked to Regina to tell her she had to go to get something to eat when she burst out laughing when she saw Regina. Regina looked puzzled.

"You know you have a little horse slobber in your hair right?", she said and Regina looked disgusted when she drew her fingers from her hair and saw the green foamy substance. She looked accusingly at Rocinante who just shook his head and shifted from one leg to the other.

"I wouldn't make fun of me if I were you Miss Swan.", Regina said in a threatening tone.

"I would be scared, but I'm really hungry, I'm going to get some lunch and please call me Emma ", Emma said while she bent down to gather her things.

She felt eyes on her and was briefly wondering whether Regina was checking out her ass, when she felt a stinging pain on her behind.

She turned around and saw Regina stand there with her horse whip a cheeky grin plastered in her face.

"Did you just whip me?", Emma asked incredulous.

"I have to idea what you are talking about Emma", Regina said and walked off.

Emma still felt the sting, but it suddenly felt better when she could watch Regina walk away in her riding pants. She loved how her name rolled off of Regina's tongue and her mind immediately jumped to other scenarios in which Regina would be calling out her name.

FUCK, she was so screwed.

********************************

Regina had to admit that since the arrival of the new trainer, things have gotten a lot more interesting.

She liked Emma, more than she wanted to admit. She often times found herself walking about the grounds "checking up" on Emma's progress, but if she had to be honest, it was more "checking out" the blonde herself. Emma had a way with the horses that Regina truly respected, but she was also looking at much more than the blonde's technique and work ethic. Emma had to be at least 6 years her junior and Regina chided herself for being so drawn to Emma. She spent far too much time looking at waves of blonde hair cascading down a lean muscular back and looking at the way Emma's arms moved and how her legs just went on for days. She longed to drag her fingers down those abs and feel that body against hers. Lust, that's all it was, she said to herself, but it didn't make the attraction any less. She didn't have feelings for the blonde, she hasn't had feelings for someone in years, maybe she never even did.

Regina classified herself as bisexual, but it was always women that caught her eye more than men. She has had a few flings over the years, but never anything serious. Her number one priority was the ranch and helping her father. There was a time when having a child was something she desired above all else, but finding out that she was unable to do so sent her into a deep depression. It caused her a lot of anger and resentment. That's when she got back to the horses, it saved her from the darkness and so did Zelena, for all the crazy stunts her sister has pulled, Regina still loved her more than life itself, nobody could pull Regina out of her mind like Zelena.

Now she found herself often looking for excuses to spend time with the younger woman. Even when she wasn't spending time with her, her mind seemed to drift towards green eyes and blonde hair.

*****************************

It was a Friday night and Emma was already in bed, she was beyond tired from a busy day. She was on her phone chatting to Ruby when a message came through from an unknown number.

Unknown: Miss Swan I am going to look at a horse for the breeding program tomorrow, would you be able to accompany me?

Unknown: It's Regina, by the way.

E: Yes, I could tell by the cute little nickname you insist on calling me.

Emma immediately saved Regina's number on her phone as if she was afraid it might just disappear from her phone at any time.

E: I might be available, I have some conditions though.

R: *sigh* what are your conditions?

E: 1. I want to drive us- in my car.  
2\. I want to listen to my music in the car.  
3\. I want to stop for ice cream on the way back.

R: I am NOT getting in that death trap muscle car of yours, the music is going to be at least 50/50 and I'll allow the ice cream.

E: You are so difficult. Fine, but only if you promise to eat some ice cream with me, I've never seen you eat anything unhealthy.

R: If I must. Be ready at 7 am it's quite a drive.

E: Sure thing. Yay road trip!! I'm going to make us a road trip mix right now.

R: I'm already regretting this.

E: I can't wait :)

R: Goodnight Emma.

E: Goodnight Regina, sleep tight.

**********************************

They had only been driving for 15 minutes and Emma had slammed on the imaginary brakes a few times already.

"Regina, this is a hard thing to admit, so I'm just going to come right out and say it, you are a really bad driver.", Emma joked.

"We are late thanks to Zelena's insipid drabble, I hate being late.", Regina said impatiently.

"Okay well, I hate being roadkill, so please just relax, I know a shortcut.", Emma said putting a reassuring hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I also hate getting lost.", Regina said in a spiteful tone.

"Oh please, don't you trust me? I've been all over these parts.", Emma said confidently.

Regina rolled her eyes but said, "Fine, but if we are late I am blaming you."

"What happened to blaming Zelena?, Emma grumbled and set the volume higher and started singing along.

********************************

They reached their destination early and both women were reluctant to get out of the air conditioned car.

Regina looked down when she said, "Robin, the trainer who worked for us works here now.", her voice was neutral, but it seemed to Emma that she wanted to say more.

"Okay, anything I should know? Zelena does not like him.", Emma laughed.

"Me either, just don't leave me alone with him.", Regina said and quickly got out of the car before Emma could ask her what she meant by that.

Emma wondered if this was the reason Regina invited her along in the first place.

The owner of the ranch, Mr Charming and Robin stood waiting for them. From the minute she laid eyes on him, Emma disliked Robin. His eyes were glued to Regina and Emma could see that Regina felt uncomfortable. Mr Charming seemed nice enough at least.

Regina greeted Mr Charming and Robin and gave a polite smile, after which Robin immediately gave her an awkward hug. Emma immediately stepped in front of Regina introduced herself and shook Robin and Mr Charming's hand.

Regina and Emma looked at the horse. A thoroughbred racehorse whose chestnut coat shined like he knew what fortune the gods have bestowed om him with his remarkable lineage and perfect form. Regina and Emma both looked at the horse and could find nothing wrong he was the perfect specimen. He would cost a fortune, but would bring even more fortune for generations to come. Regina marveled at the horse and all the while Robin's attention was on her alone. He offered to show them through the stables and Emma accepted the offer, but every time he would come too close to Regina she would put her hand on the small of Regina's back steering her away under the guise of showing her something.

In the end Regina shook Mr Charming's hand and she said she would arrange for the newest member of the breeding programme to be collected.

Emma shook Robin's hand before he could step in for another hug with Regina and opened the car door for Regina.

As they drove off Emma turned to Regina, "Oh my god Regina, what was that? That guy is obsessed with you!".

Regina looked uncomfortable, "We went on one date, it did not go well, but after that he acted like he did today. At least my father was not happy with his work and he was let go."

Emma got a serious look on her face, "He didn't ever try to touch you or anything like that right?"

"No, at least not, just like today with the hugs and the staring. It makes me so uncomfortable.", Regina answered.

It was hard to see someone so strong feel like this. But Emma knew the feeling, when you are around mainly men all the time it's just easier not to make a fuss.

"I understand, hell I was uncomfortable just being there. I'll come with whenever you want to avoid him and if he ever tries anything, just let me know, I'll put him in his place.", Emma said and Regina could tell she was upset. She could guess that unwanted attention was probably something Emma was familiar with, being in the system is never easy.

"Thank you, I appreciate that.", Regina said, and she briefly put her hand on top of Emma's, her eyes conveyed the gratitude she felt.

Emma tried not to react to the electricity she felt vibrating where Regina had just touched her. "Any time, you didn't forget about the ice cream did you?", she joked.

********************************

Later that night Emma thought about the ice cream they had, the sun was almost setting and they ate outside the car, because Regina said that she didn't trust Emma to eat her ice cream with the absurd amount of toppings in her car. Being around Regina felt natural and so good and at the same time she felt uncomfortable because if her intense attraction to the woman. Nobody should be allowed to be so beautiful while eating strawberry vanilla swirl ice cream. Emma could barely tear her eyes away from luscious lips taking tiny bites of sugary goodness.

She had to be good. She could not have Regina Mills invade her mind every second of the day. She should not hate Robin for just looking at Regina.

********************************

Regina was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Despite having to see Robin the day had been one of the best days she has had in a long time.

Her body felt warm and tense just thinking about Emma being all protective when Robin was around. The truth is she saw a protective side of Emma, but she also saw jealousy, making green eyes seem even greener. She wished she didn't find it so fucking hot.

Regina's fingers trailed down her body and into the waistband of her silk bottoms. She closed her eyes and could not help but think of Emma. Those toned arms, those long legs, her taught abs, how those blonde curls would feel fisted in her hand as Emma was between her legs. Would green eyes look up at her as she was about to come? Would Emma be rough or tender, or maybe both? Would Emma kiss her so that she could taste herself on her soft lips. Regina's breath was ragged by now and she came after she barely touched herself. She bad to bite her lip to keep from moaning as her back arched off of the bed. She knew that she was wetter than she had ever been before.

After the orgasm she had alone thinking of Emma, that was better than most that she had had with other people, she finally fell into a deep sleep.

****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	5. Skyfall

It was Sunday night when Regina awoke from her slumber startled by the sound of thunder. She sat upright in bed and saw her windows flash with lightning, the trees were tilted to one side by the wind and rain was pouring down. Thunder interrupted her thoughts again, she immediately thought of Emma. She hesitated , but then sent a message.

R: Are you okay?

The sky flickered between dark and light.  
She expected either no reply because the blond was asleep or some funny comeback to her message. 

E: No

**************************

Emma sat upright in her bed since the first sound of thunder rippled through the night. She bent her legs toward her and out her arms around them and her forehead touched her knees. She tried to block out the sound, the light, the fear. This fear had followed her since childhood. She was always alone, which meant almost anything new was scary, but her fear of thunder storms never left her. As the thunder crashes in the night all the fear and loneliness just creeps upon her, like they never left her side to begin with. 

She was slowly rocking back and forth when her phone vibrated in the nightstand. 

R: Are you okay? 

She forgot that she told Regina about her fear. Even in the moment she surprised herself, because she never told anyone before. It embarrassing for an adult to have such a childlike fear. She thought about lying to Regina, joking about it instead, but she decided not to. 

E: No

After she sent the message she waited for a reply. Hoped that talking to Regina would calm her down, but Regina didn't even read her message. 

A few minutes later she heard a frantic knocking at the door. She opened the door and Regina, in all her glory, came in, completely soaked, hair dripping. Her eyes were full of of concern and she closed the door behind her. 

"Oh my god Regina you are completely soaked. I didn't mean you should come here, I'm sorry, I..." 

"Emma, it's alright, I wouldn't be able to sleep thinking about you scared and all alone.", Regina interrupted her. 

Emma realised she completely forgot about the storm for a second. The sky had been quiet for a while. She gave Regina some sweatpants and a sweater to put on. She went into the bathroom to dry of and put them on when thunder and lightning took over the sky once again. 

Regina came out of the bathroom to find Emma in her previous position. Without even thinking about it she got under the covers with the blonde and pulled Emma towards her. She laid the blonde's head on her chest and put her arms around her. Emma didn't say anything, but she knew the blonde was crying. She stroked blonde strands of hair and whispered that everything was going to be alright. She dried away the tears from Emma's cheek and sang a song that her father used to sing to her when she was little. 

De esos caballos  
que vienen y van  
ninguno me gusta  
como el alazán.

Hágase pa'cá  
Hágase pa'llá  
Que mi caballito  
Lo atropellará

De esos caballos  
que vende usted  
ninguno me gusta  
como el que se fue.

Hágase pa'cá  
Hágase pa'llá  
Que mi caballito  
Lo atropellará.

When the song was over she could feel the younger woman's breathing was calmer. She could feel the warmth of it on her chest. For a moment she wondered if Emma had fallen asleep. 

"You have a beautiful voice.", Emma said, barely a whisper. 

"Thank you dear.", she said. 

"So even your nursery rhymes are about horses?", The blonde asked. 

Regina laughed softly. "That's my father's fault, I didn't know you could speak Spanish?", Regina asked in a curious tone. 

"I can, I probably sound like an idiot though. One of the younger girls who was in a few of my foster homes could only speak Spanish. I was the only one who knew any Spanish, so I got better at it so I could be her translator.", Emma said. Regina was still trailing her fingers through Emma's hair and Emma tried to ignore the goosebumps that's were spreading from her neck. 

The two of them talked until Regina realised that Emma was asleep when she didn't answer. She kept stroking the blonde's hair until she fell asleep too.

****************************

Regina woke up when she felt something tickle her nose. She blinked and was immediately aware of the fact that she was intertwined with the blonde's body. One of her legs were between Emma's, her head was cradled in Emma's neck, her arm was around the blonde's body and her hand was firmly planted on the blonde's breast. Fuck. A shot of arousal shot down her body and she was suddenly even more aware of the body pressing against her. Emma moaned and arched backwards into Regina and Regina had to suppress a moan before quickly trying to extricate herself as delicately as possible. She tried her best not to notice Emma's hard nipple against her palm. She had only gotten her leg out from between Emma's when she blonde groaned, looked down at Regina's hand and said, "Morning, you know, most girls buy me dinner first. I didn't take you for a cuddler." 

Emma said it jokingly, but Regina yanked her hand away and blushed despite herself. 

"You basically snuggled into me like I was a fleece blanket. I don't cuddle dear.", Regina said as she started to look around for her clothes. She stiffened when someone knocked on the door. 

Regina gestured with her hands that she was not there and went into the bathroom. 

"Zelena hey, what's up?", Emma asked 

"Have you seen my sister? I wanted to ask her if I can borrow something, she's not perhaps here is she? ", Zelena asked in a suspicious tone. 

"Yeah sure, she's here, I was feeling a bit needy and she came to give me a morning cuddle and braid my hair.", Emma said sarcastically and Zelena cackled. 

"I think I saw someone pass by this morning, she probably went for a morning ride." 

"On her horse or her broom?", Zelena asked and Emma laughed like she wasn't scared that Regina was listening at all. 

When Zelena left Regina came out of the bathroom still in Emma's clothing, but her face looked like she just did her makeup perfectly and that is truly impressive considering the limited makeup collection Emma keeps in the bathroom. Emma could also see that she put her bra on, which she had to admit was very disappointing. 

"I'm so glad that you and my sister can have a laugh at my expense so early in the morning.", Regina said in a threatening tone and she glared at Emma. 

"It's nothing that she wouldn't say to your face and I had to act natural.", Emma said defensively gesturing with her hands. Then she looked into the brunette's eyes and she knew Regina was feeling uncomfortable and awkward. She walked towards the brunette and enveloped her into a tight hug. She felt amazing in Emma's arms and the younger woman savoured the moment as Regina relaxed into her arms. She turned her head so her lips were almost brushing Regina's ear. 

"Thank you, for last night, you don't know what it means to me.", she said, her voice barely a whisper. 

When she released the brunette and Regina didn't try to brush of her gratitude, she just nodded and said, "Any time Emma." 

************************

Regina slipped back into the house and her room and leaned against her bedroom door. She held her hands against her chest, closed her eyes and she exhaled a shaky breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
